La Tigresa Blanca
by ms-slendy
Summary: Manny and frida are best friends, they are both teenagers now (and are crushing on each other). Manny i s still el tigre. But Frida...everytime he fights villain, she just stands off to the side. What if one day Frida found something in the woods that changed her life forever. Will she be accepted for who she now is?
1. Chapter 1

Btw I don't own El Tigre. I have no idea who it belongs to because I'm and idiot and I guess I never really searched it up or whatever. But whoever it is, they did a good job. I'm going to stop rambling now so u can read my weird story. Don't post mean reviews saying u didn't like it or whatever because if u didn't like it, then why bother reading it. No one likes to hear all that crap so whatever. Ok, hope u like it!


	2. Chapter 2

(Frida's POV)

Yeah, it's been years, and me and Manny are still best buds. But…I think I _like_ him! Sometimes, I get this weird feeling in my stomach when I'm around him. Whatever, I'll stop talking about my stupid mushy feelings. Anyways, Manny and I have actually matured. Manny has FINALLY decided to be a superhero instead of a villain. Some things have changed now that I'm fifteen and Manny's sixteen. Like, I now wear this fish net top over a red tank top with dark grey jeans with black converse shoes with a skeleton head hair clip on top, and my hair is now down to my thighs (long, huh). Manny's hair is longer with messy wavy locks that that fall in his face. Manny now wears a navy blue t-shirt (not always the same one, which would be gross!) and a black leather jacket with grey/black jeans with blue and black hi-tops (A/N: I'll put a pic of Frida on my profile, just search up Manny's clothes if u want!), he of course has his El Tigre belt. He's developed some awesome new powers. Like, now he can summon the tiger spirit. Sometimes he turns into a tiger, other times he just acts a lot like one. He only turns into a tiger, like, rarely. It's usually when his battles get out of hand. But that's rare. Whenever he battles villains, it's awesome! But…I'm not much use to him; I just stand off to the side and kind of cheer him on. Sometimes it makes me feel so…useless. Well, let's get to the actual thing.

IM SO BORED! It's the last day of school, and time seems to last LONGER! There was about 50 seconds left of class, now 45. Ugh! I HATE my math class! The teacher just DOESN'T STOP TALKING! 28 seconds, also, it doesn't help the anxiety building up about it FINALLY being summer! 20 seconds. I'm so excited! Me and Manny planned this whole summer based on pranks, video games, and other awesome stuff. Later, everyone's invited to a no-more-school party in the school! I'm so excited about this! My band the Atomic Sombreros is playing one of our most awesome songs! Also, me and Manny are gonna put toilet paper all over the principal's office, we're also putting bubble wrap all over the floor! It's gonna be AWESOME! 8 SECONDS! 5…4…3…2…1…YES!

The minute I heard the beautiful sound of that bell, I jumped up on my desk and said "sayonara school, people, freedom is OURS!" I was super hyper now! Everyone cheered, as soon as that door opened, you could see so many people shoving and rushing to get out of this prison and run and let the sun kiss their face (A/N: sorry, that sounded kinda cheesy, huh?). Wow, I stayed behind a little, I was waiting for Manny to come by, he had the STUFF! After the crowd died down, I saw Manny. He held up his backpack and gave me a thumb up, I returned with a thumb up right back. This was going to be FUN! He transformed into El Tigre, he picked me up while I was carrying the stuff, he did a tiger stance and ran super-fast, but silent! Then he quietly stopped outside the principal's office door. Right now the principal is roaming the halls and making sure every classroom is clear, so we have to hurry. Manny and I threw toilet paper while spinning in a circle. It ended up everywhere! Then, we both took a bunch of bubble wrap and went to the far side of the room, spreading it through-out the floor until we both reached the door. We nodded to each other and slowly stepped out of the room. We ran as fast as we could outta that place! I can't wait for the party! That's when I'll be able to find out what happened!

After we reached my house, he said "see ya at the party!"

I said "ok!" I rushed inside to see my cat that Manny got me resting on the couch. I went over and softly petted her fur. I guess she's a light sleeper, cuz she just woke up and arched her back.

I said "hey there tiger!" I know, kind of a cheesy name considering my best friend is a tiger and he gave me my pet. I named my cat Tiger because he looks like a tiger, and is kind of courageous. Like, one time he stood up to my dad's dogs. He hissed and clawed at them, but I managed to break them up before any damage was made. He's so cute! Ok, back to life now! (Sarcasm slightly intended!) Maybe I should choose an outfit for the party? Oh well, maybe it could pass the time! I ran upstairs, almost tripping over Tiger who was running with me. I went to my room and went to my closet. I ended up choosing a black t-shirt, red skirt, black leggings, red flats, and my skull clip.

I turned to Tiger and said "what do you think of my outfit?!" he meowed cheerfully, I giggled.

I picked him up and said "wanna come with me to the party?" he meowed and softly licked my cheek. I giggled again and took that as a yes. I got my black backpack and just went on my laptop for the next 2 hours.

(It's time for the party!)

I ran downstairs with Tiger in my backpack. I securely put my backpack on both of my shoulders.

I said "bye family, I'll be back soon!" I ran out the door and saw Manny outside waiting patiently for me.

I smiled and said "ready?" He chuckled and nodded. We raced to school and stopped abruptly outside the doors.

I turned to Manny and said "ya ready to go in just one more time?"

He said "how else are we supposed to find out what happened to the principal?" I smiled and giggled at the thought of what might've happened. We pushed open the doors and saw people running around, talking, dancing, and doing whatever. Me and Manny walked by people to hear if anyone found out. I turned to my right and heard a junior say something about the principal.

I rushed over and said "what about the principal!"

She looked at me weird then said "well, I heard that he was found in his office by some teacher, the teacher said they found him all tangled up in bubble wrap with toilet paper over his head!"

I could barely contain my laughter, but I simply said "awesome, well…thanks for the info!" I rushed over to Manny and told him what the junior told me. He burst out laughing with me. Sure, our thing was a little silly and had no meaning, but it was fun to mess around with our principal! After a while we both got bored and went outside to talk a little. I made sure Tiger was still with me. As soon as we got out, Tiger hopped out and started running around.

I giggled and Manny said "why'd you bring him? Aren't you afraid he's gonna run off or something?" I shook my head no and giggled again when Tiger went and used his claws to climb up Manny's leg. I burst out laughing when Tiger somehow went up Manny's shirt and stuck his head out of the head hole. Manny looked surprised to see a tiny head pop out where his neck is. I giggled and plucked him out. Manny nervously scratched his head.

He said "uh, never mind!" So we just started talking until Tiger stopped running around and just suddenly stopped. His ears perked up and he just ran into the forest.

"Tiger! Wait!" I yelled.

Manny said "climb on my back!"

I looked at him flustered and said "WHAT!"

He impatiently said "just do it!" I awkwardly did so. He ran superfast, easily catching up to Tiger, but Tiger looked determined keep going. But…where IS he going to? And why is he going through the woods of all places to get to who know where?!

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
